Guild Hall Amenities
This article provides an overview of amenities available for Guild Halls. For more background information, please see the Guild Hall article. For a simple category overview of just the screenshots of amenities, see Guild Hall Amenities Screenhots. For the amenities summarized in this article: * The category name is what you will find the amenity listed under in the guild hall's house window. * Minimum Tier is the minimum required guild hall tier needed to purchase the amenity. This is currently only applicable for the decoration amenities as all other amenities can be bought regardless of your guild hall's tier. * Purchase cost is the required coin and status you need to have in the guild hall's escrow. * Upkeep cost is the weekly cost required to keep this amenity in the guild hall. All descriptions below are written with the assumption you have the permission to interact with the described item. If you don't have the proper permission, nothing will happen (for example, the NPCs will refuse to talk to you). Decoration Note: Decoration amenities do not count against the total number of amenities permitted. General }, allowing you to go to the character selection screen and change your character's look. This NPC will not buy anything. See also barbers. |- | Guild Hall World Market Broker | | | | NPC that gives access to the world market broker. Broker fee is 20% for all hometowns, unless the seller can make the fee less. |- | Hall Guard | | | | NPC guard that can be placed in your guild hall. You can buy up to 50 of these. |- | Herbalist Hireling | | 0c (free) | | NPC that converts fertilizers into collectibles. A purchasable alternative to A Burynai Digger. *NOTE* This NPC does NOT count against your amenity slots. |- | Kunark Adventure Writ Agent | | | | NPC that when hailed offers Tier 8 adventure writs in the Kunark Area. |- | Mender Hireling | | | | NPC that will repair your armor. You can also set how much of the repair cost (0%, 10%, 25%, 50%, 75% or 100%) will be payed from the guild hall's escrow. |- | Relic & Signet Peddler | | | | NPC that will sell the consumable items that the City Merchants have in stock. This NPC will not buy anything. |- | Research Assistant | | | | NPC that when hailed will give you a list of your spells you can research for upgrade. You can research a spell you currently have in Expert quality to Master quality. Each character's research runs independently. |- | Stable Hand | | | | NPC that when hailed will give your mount a +5% speed boost for 2 hours. |- | Standard Bearer Hireling | | | | NPC that will sell standards (flags) that are heirloom and with 1 charge. Each standard provides various beneficial buffs, resists and spell effects that scales with the level of the player. You can place this standard in any zone or instance, but only one standard can be active in the same instance at the same time. Multiple standards can be active at once if they are in different instances. Anyone in that instance will be affected by the buffs given by this standard. Anyone can currently destroy a placed standard without any questions asked. |- | Training Dummy Supply Chest | | | | A chest item that when clicked will place a training dummy item in your inventory. This item can then be placed anywhere in the guild hall for fighting and skill practice. |- | Uniform Mannequin | | | | A mannequin item that you can dress. You can buy up to 10 of these. For each mannequin you buy all previously and future NPC amenities will get an added option to have them dress like one of these mannequins. |-class="sortbottom" ! Name ! Purchase cost ! Upkeep cost ! Picture ! Description |} Tradeskill related Transportation related }, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . You do not need to have gathered a bush from the ring. There is no limit on how often the NPC is able to cast. In a tier 1 and tier 2 guild hall only the NPC will show up and not the druid ring stones. |- | Guild Strategist | | | | NPC that upon request places a flag in your inventory. You can later place the flag anywhere in the world except instances with a reuse time. Anyone can then hail the NPC and be instantly teleported to the flag. The flag will disappear after 2 hours or if manually taken down. Multiple people can get a flag at the same time and you will always be teleported to the latest placed one. When flags are placed, it is announced in game chat. The current flag location is always displayed in the guild window (main tab). |- | Guild Translocation BeaconThis amenity can be resized. | | | | A beacon item that when clicked can attune your soul to the guild hall and offers you the Call to Guild Hall spell with a 15 minute reuse timer. It has to be activated by a guild leader first. |- | Localized Guild Hall Teleportation Network | | | | An orb item that gives out teleport pads you can place in your guild hall. You can only have 8 pads placed in the guild hall at any time. Once placed anyone can step on these pads and be offered a menu where they can select any other pad to be instantly teleported to. You can set the name for the teleport pads to make the menu look more informative. |- | Magic Carpet | | | | A carpet item that when clicked allows you to teleport to any dock in Norrath. Offered locations are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Note: Fens of Nasthar is not available on the Carpet. |- | Ole Salt's Mariner's Bell | | | | A ship bell item that when clicked offers you a menu of zones to teleport to. You will then be instantly teleported to the docks of the selected zone. Offered locations are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |- | Portal to Member Housing | | | | A teleportation cloud item that when clicked instantly teleports you to your personal inn room or house, if you have one, or any inn room or house where you have Friend or Trustee access. You must have paid your upkeep to zone, currently (Beginning of May 2013) it can no longer be paid at the portal, this may be a temporary bug. |- | Teleportation Spire to the Overrealm | | | | A spire item that when clicked offers you a menu of zones to teleport to. You will then be instantly teleported to the spire in the selected zone. You may teleport to any Ulteran or Combine spire in Norrath. Offered locations are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |- | Wizard Portal Hireling | | | | A hireling that opens wizard portals to the great transport spires across Norrath. The user selects a destination from a menu, then is instantly teleported to the spire in the selected zone. You may then teleport to any Ulteran or Combine spire in Norrath. |-class="sortbottom" ! Name ! Purchase cost ! Upkeep cost ! Picture ! Description |} Category:Housing